


Nina y Demonio

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Nina y Demonio [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, Demons, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl who gets herself into crazy predicaments when she befriends a demon.





	Nina y Demonio

In Mexico City, A couple finally have a baby girl and they named her Maria Luz Frida Magdalena Ramirez.

A half Mexican half Filipino baby girl giggled as her mother puts a cute orange cat hat on her head.

But after her parents were out, a demon come from a glowing red portal and take a baby to the Underworld.

A demon saws a sleeping Mariluz.

But Mariluz's optimistic personality drives him insane.

Mariluz finally wake up and smiles at him.

And then something's bad things to a demon.

Mariluz giggled

A demon growled

And they become best friends and polar opposites.

But it turns out Rose was reading her report.

Everyone cheers expect for Chloe and Sabrina.


End file.
